randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms: The Blue Whale
The ship called Hell Hound was stolen by the group from the pirate Hank, on the port of Messemprar. The ship passed through an extreme makeover and was renamed the Blue Whale. They sail across the Sea of Fallen Stars destroying pirates and red wizards. After defeating Rholf, the Pirate King, many of the Blue Whale original crew parted ways, but most remained. 'Crew' Erina: captain, pilot, helmswoman. Nellyna: mage, musician. Alric: officer. Holg: cook, master-at-arms. Kaysa: healer, prelate. Clare: boatswain. Tanith: wavekeeper. Aleksander: musician. Dorothea: deckhand. Joey, Claude, Phoebe: familiars, cohorts and companions. 'The Vessel' The Blue Whale is a caravel (also known as sailing ship; fit 30 people max). According to the book "Stormwrack" (from Wizards of the Coast, 2005), a caravel is "a seaworthy, nimble ship that can handle long ocean crossings. It has a small forecastle and sterncastle, and three masts. A caravel is a smooth-hulled, full-decked vessel built on a strong internal frame. It is a relatively advanced design, and not every seafaring people have the skills and knowledge to build one." On its second stay in Cimbar, Erina hired come clerics and wizards to cat some permanent spells on the ship, like ironwood and repel vermin. The Blue Whale's hull is blue and it has white and blue sails, while its flag is a blue whale on a white background. A black panther figurehead was added to the ship's prow. 'Captured Flags' The flags of beaten/sunken/stolen/burned ships are hung on the ship's sideboard. Up to now the Blue Whale crew managed to take hold of the flags of the following ships: Ghostwreck, Hell Hound, Rotten Skeleton, Plain Plunder, Barnacle, Wavecutter, Mad Mermaid, Hanged Man, Poison Gold, Horrid Seawolf, Cursed Star, Dragonpride, Jewel of the North, Red Tide, Dirty Dagger, Hellborn, Sad Shark, Trident, Wavelord, Obsidian, Scourger. 'Ex-crew & Allies' Former Crew: Jonathan, Liara (& Chandler), Vierna (ex-captain), Jaya, Ferit. Temporary & Honorary Crew: Adanna, Airin, Ashram, Erion, Lavinia, Merle, Neeva, Zuri. Allies: Arya (and the Seagull’s crew), Merle (and the Maidens of War), Clessin (and the cults of Istishia, Umberlee and Valkur in Laothkund) and the League of Monster Knowledge. Deceased Crew (KIA): Jack, Luke, Mark, Carl, Jason, Mike. 'The Fleet' The Blue Whale became the head of a small group of ships. 'The Seagull' The first one to join was the former pirate vessel “The Seagull”. Its captain, Arya Blackbird, switched sides after learning the pirates were involved in the slave trade together with the Legion and the Red Wizards of Thay. It is a regular caravel, a little smaller and swifter. Its flag is a black silhouette of a flying seagull below three red stars, on a white background. After defeating Rholf, Arya became the new Pirate Queen, but remained in good grounds with the Blues Whale and its fleet. Arya: captain. Míriel: officer, master-at-arms. Thurian: mage, pilot. 'Red Kraken' The second was the “Red Tide”, a captured boat which belonged to the pirate Erik “the Red” Wyman. The ship was taken to Cimbar, where it was renamed “Red Kraken” and painted. Vierna appointed Theros as its captain. It is a dromond (or warship, fit 200 people max), a sturdy and big vessel, equipped with heavy artillery. Its flag is a red kraken/squid/octopus-thing emerging from the sea, on a white background. Theros: captain. Sharish: helmsman, pilot. Avani, Shadya: healers, prelates. Selim: artillerist. Valak:boatswain. Thanir, Terry: deckhands. Brett: woodworker. Horaz, Eriale: familiars, cohorts and companions. 'Shadow Panther' The Obsidian was a huge Thayan galley (fit 300 people max). It was sunken by a maelstrom conjured by Erina when the ship was approaching Laothkund’s port. After the fight for Laothkund, Erina made the vessel emerge from the sea. It was fixed and renamed “Shadow Panther” for Vierna. Vierna: captain. Liara: windworker. Thalia: mage. Donovan: officer. Ianthe: master-at-arms. Jaya: artillerist. Lilith: boatswain Wererats: deckhands. Chandler: familiars, cohorts and companions. 'The Official Blue Whale Killcount' The crew competed to find out who killed the most pirates, from the first encounter with Hank until the showdown against Rholf. The results (top 6) are as follows: 1st-) Erina: 53 (2 captains); 2nd-) Vierna: 49 (2 captains); 3rd-) Joey: 46 (2 captains); 4th-) Nell: 41 (1 captain); 5th-) Jaya: 37 (3 captains); 6th-) Liara: 33 (2 captains); Counting everything (pirates, red wizards and legionaries), the results are: 1st-) Vierna: 77; 2nd-) Erina: 70; 3rd-) Liara: 59; 4th-) Joey: 57; 5th-) Jaya: 54; 6th-) Nell: 53; Category:Organization